


Adventurine Weapon of Power

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Euphoria [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Apocalypse Fix-it, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Prophet Chuck, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Winged Gabriel, Winged Sam Winchester, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the vise of Hell's maw closing around his beloved, Castiel is caught between the Enforcers, his entirely too interested superior and his need to protect not just Dean but everyone in the coming End of Days. He never expected to 'level up' quite that much, though he has a feeling he'll need it when the Seals begin to break under the work of the one who holds Dean's soul. </p><p>Featuring a guest appearance</p><p>Sequel to Obsidian Honor amongst Friends</p><p>Euphoria!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurine Weapon of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyG35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/gifts).



> Cas is still very chatty about this verse and the amazing hollyG35 left a comment that blew my mind! I think I'm still blushing from it. *clears throat* This one'll be a bit longer as an apology for the wait! 
> 
> Without further adieu, enjoy~ 
> 
>  
> 
> _Fic Note: Castiel's wings are European magpie, Gabriel's are osprey, Sam's are great horned owl, Dean's are short-eared owl, Uriel's are peregrine, Ezekiel/Gadreel's are kestrel, Michael's are red-tailed hawk and Alfie's are little owl._

* * *

A halo. Castiel swallowed sharply at the confirmation of Dean and Gabriel's comments. 

Only a handful of Enforcers had received a sign that they were connected to a higher plane, a higher power. He could count them out on one hand and now he'd joined their ranks. It was disconcerting on an unprecedented scale. 

Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated on Dean. The way his eyes crinkled, his laugh when he had beer in his mouth and he didn't want to spray it, even the way he slept with his wings all ruffled in the morning when he shared a bed with Castiel. Releasing the breath he'd held, he opened his eyes to see Uriel glance up and startle. 

"Where did it go?" Uriel asked as he cocked his head to the side, the gleaming grey wings fluffing with suppressed curiosity. 

"Away," Castiel allowed briefly as he registered Uriel's former words. "You caught Meg? Where?" 

"Too close to Headquarters for comfort. There is a devil's trap seared into the grass around her but it touched nothing else. We thought that as Commander and co-Commander Novak, you might have a better idea of what to do with her?" Ezekiel offered as he gave a respectful nod to both Gabriel and Castiel and a look directed towards the Winchesters. Castiel wordlessly bristled as Ezekiel attempted to step forward. "My apologies, Commander. I have no memory of my own manifestation." 

"Our anchors aren't toys or objects. They're a vital part of the Novak Clan," Gabriel's wings arched high and powerful, the barred feathers stiff with pride. "so take care how you refer to them." 

"Yes Commander." Both Uriel and Ezekiel parroted dutifully in the face of Gabriel's anger. 

Gabe had... a **_reputation_** for anyone who crossed him, Enforcer, winged or human. They quickly found themselves wishing they'd _listened_ to the warning. 

Castiel was more reserved but the Novak temper snuck through during the heat of battle and where it concerned the Clan itself. This had been the first time his emotions had overridden his common sense and patience. 

"We will deal with her." Castiel murmured as he furled the left set of wings over Dean with his fingers still separating the tiny down feathers. Uriel's eyes widened at the casual touch and the way Dean leaned into it, even in front of virtual strangers. 

"As you say, Commander Novak." Uriel nodded and motioned that the other two follow him back to Headquarters. "We will not breathe a word." 

"Then you have our thanks, Guardians Uriel, Ezekiel and Samandriel." Gabriel intoned as they left. "I hate being stuffy." He whined as he lowered his wings and folded them back to offer Sam a place to rest his weight. 

Sam snorted as he leaned heavily on Gabriel, new wings fluffy and curled close to his hips. Dean's are practically wrapped around him, the lower set almost tucked under the flight-feathered pair. He's embarassed, that much was clear now that the other Enforcers had left and the lethargia of releasing his wings had faded. 

Castiel would sooth the insecurities first before dealing with Meg; Dean was more important than information. 

"Dean, lower them please." Dean flushed but did as Castiel had asked. 

"I look stupid." Dean blurted out, flaring out both sets as if to confirm his statement. "Like I didn't do it right." 

"Dean," Castiel caught Dean's flexing hands gently by the wrists and folded his own hands around them, pulling them up to his and Dean's chests. "This happens to late-bloomers. I'm certain Gabriel has pictures of my new set in the week before I shedded the down. I understand that you're self-conscious and feel like everyone is staring at you." 

"They are though." Dean's voice was small, almost hurt. 

"Because the organization hasn't had the occasion to see a recently-fledged winged. It's nothing personal, Dean." Castiel freed one hand to cradle Dean's cheek, his thumb stroking against the faint stubble. "If anything they'll want to protect you–" He guessed from the way that Dean flinched at the protection part, "Dean, I am not going anywhere. You are as equally precious to me even if you were human, single-set or double-set winged." 

"Damn, Cas, you're good." Dean gave him a half-hearted version of his cocky smile but Castiel wasn't done. 

"You, Dean Winchester, are important for many reasons. I will spend the rest of our very long lives repeating it until you understand that you are more than what you think you are." He finished as he leaned up to kiss Dean, wings fluttering happily as Dean opened to him in all sense of the word. Both sets of wings curled around Castiel's as they kissed until they had to pull away to breathe. 

"No chick-flick moments, Cas," Dean muttered even as he stared into Castiel's eyes with soft affection. 

"Wasn't planning on any." Castiel teased as he stroked along Dean's downy lower left wing. It flicked forward into the touch, Dean spluttering out a laugh as Castiel brushed the down to see it again. 

"Cas!" The tone read as indignant but Dean's warm gaze spoke differently.

* * *

Meg paced inside the devil's trap until she saw Castiel. 

"Clarence!" Castiel's gaze hardened as he unsheathed the Enforcer blade. "Ooo, sharp. You plan on carving me up?" 

"No." He pulled out a flask of holy water and poured it over the blade, the water droplets sliding down the cold metal and clinging to the edges. With a flick of his wrist the holy water sprayed in a wide enough arch to cover Meg completely in it. She howled at that, her eyes flaring black and angry enough to kill.

"I should have stolen you then Castiel!" Meg hissed venomously as she slammed against the invisible barrier. "I'd have turned you against your precious _Enforcers_ and let you kill them. Watched with glee as they cried out your name and beseeched for mercy!" 

Castiel stared at her impassively and waited until she'd run out of words to speak. "Tell me who has Dean's contract." 

"I would've told you, Clarence," she sneered as she kicked at the barrier, "but that was before I got splashed." 

"Tell me and I will kill you quickly. Do not speak up and I will burn you out of your vessel, lock you in a container and let Dorothy have you." Castiel said quietly. "You will be sealed in from all sides with devil's traps and warding which you can never break free of. I know that our Archive has been hunting for a good demon subject to observe." 

"You wouldn't _**dare**_ –" 

"I would and I will if you not speak up." He fired back as he tapped the dry blade against his trenchcoat. Her expression morphed from being angry to calculating in the blink of an eye. 

"If I tell you that I have other info, will you make me vacate the meatsuit or keep me?" Meg asked shrewdly. 

"It depends, I suppose, on the information." He reluctantly allowed. Every inch of him itched to eliminate her oily presence from every plane he could now feel but his pragmatic nature held him back. 

"Oh, Clarence. It's big. It's really, truly ugly if it happens. Just my kind of thing, you know. But since you hold the cards... I'll tell you some of it. I'd rather be a traitor than be dead." She drawled out, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Going once, going twice..." 

"We have an accord. Now, who holds Dean's contract?" 

"Lilith."

* * *

"Lilith?! The first friggin' demon ever?" Dean's fists clenched around the Enforcer blade as he paced in the field, feathers ruffled and wings hiked aggressively. "My soul's in her clutches. Winchester luck at it's finest." 

Castiel let him vent his frustration before cocooning him with all six wings, Dean burying his face into Castiel's shoulder. 

"There is hope. We can find her and demand that she release you." 

"Won't killing her do the trick, Cassie?" Gabriel asked as he uprooted grass from where he was sitting on the ground. 

"No." Castiel had no idea why he knew this but killing Lilith would make it really _bad_. "We must wait. The Seals in Father's journal have begun to break." 

"Seals?" 

"In the journal. Here," Castiel tugged the small journal out of his pocket, leafing through pages until it whispers 'stop.' "Thou must speak to Death, for more goes on than the Righteous Man's final breath. Plots unfold and fold against, thy group can yet fight off what is unsensed." He paused and flipped again. "Here Father notes that there are 666 Seals to hold in the Devil. Death is one of them. We must summon him soon or Dean faces as many years in Hell as his soul can handle." 

"Well shit." 

"What does he want?" Sam asked as he hugged a wing to his chest and pillowed his face against the feathers. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side and listened to the other planes for advice. "Fried food? The weirder the... better chance we have of doing this."

* * *

Death was absolutely **nothing** like what Castiel expected. 

Thin, pale and clad in a suit clinging to his slim frame, the representation of Death picked over the supply of fried foods laid out on a table. He chewed on a fried scorpion as he looked over them all. Castiel bristled faintly when he lingered on Sam and Dean's still fluffy wings. 

"How unusual." Death's tattered dove wings, flickering in and out of view into the other planes Castiel could now perceive, stretched out wide. "A Seraph, an Angel and... two Righteous souls. You four are clearly on a mission." 

"Two Righteous souls?" Castiel asked quietly, respectfully. 

"Yes two." Death paused, frowned around his fried picnic-on-a-stick and then brightened. "May I have some down?" 

"What for?" Dean curled them around his waist, shielding them from Death's view. 

"They may be seen as tokens of... trust. I will grant you a feather apiece in exchange. I will count them as a favor to you in your time of need." The stormy grey gaze landed on Sam's down and then his feathers. "I'll trade you two for down and a groomed feather." 

"Cas?" 

"Does this mean that we may count you as an ally?" Castiel asked. 

"It might. You do remember there is an Archangel insistent upon chaining myself and my brethren to his side?" Death remarked scathingly. Castiel huffed out a breath, thought carefully and made a noise of comprehension. "Oh?" 

"If we bound you to a promise, you would be forced to keep your word even in the event that we are unable to stop Dean from going to Hell." Castiel carefully offered into the silence. 

Death's unsettling grin in response was all the answer he needed. "You have thought of an elegant solution, Seraph. Our agreement will be binding should you and your brother offer me feathers as well." 

"Just two?" Dean blurted, his fingers buried in Castiel's scalpulars. 

"Two from each of you." Death confirmed, going back to the table to give them enough space to think about the promised alliance. 

"What did you mean by a promise?" Sam asked as he held onto his upper left wing to keep from reaching for the blade strapped to his leg. Both Winchesters were rightfully wary of the being that was now digging through the brown bag full of fried pickles. 

"He must honor his word as a supernatural being, regardless of the circumstances under which he finds himself trapped. The feathers are a boon granted to him from us and from him to us. Despite his purpose, he is a being of his word." Castiel explained as he shook his wings to rid them of the tension. 

"Okay. But what's he gonna _do_ with 'em?" Dean questioned as he carded his fingers through Castiel's lower coverts. 

"Keep them silly mortal." Death replied from the corner, having gone back for another fried scorpion. "Feathers given freely, willingly, are often seen as more powerful to higher beings than those taken by force." 

"Oh." Sam nodded as it made sense and Dean nibbled on his lower lip before turning to his own feathers and carding delicately for loose down plus a feather. 

Castiel released all of his wings, grooming the third pair for the first time since they'd manifested fully fledged. He picked one laced with the new power he had and one from his top set, the recent ones over the bullet scar, which made Death lean forward. Gabriel did the same, though his second feather was from the middle set of wings. 

Death took them with an expression that could be called reverence had it not appeared on the being in question. "I will treasure these. We have an agreement." 

With a rustle of the damaged wings Death presented them with two feathers apiece though the intangibility of them was fascinating to all of them. 

In the space between one breath and the next, Death disappeared.

* * *

**-Enforcer Headquarters, Grangeville, Idaho-**

"They manifested in _battle_. First ever winged to be recorded that way." 

"Hunters may not be Enforcers but that hurts and they're tougher than they look." 

"Down? In Headquarters?" 

"Late-bloomers, I hear." 

"Oh." 

Castiel watched as Dean furled his wings in tight, almost to the point of painful. Sam wasn't faring much better. He unfurled his own wings, covering Dean's second pair with a casual sweep of feathers. 

"Relax. You'll kink your growing feathers that way." He murmured as Uriel also hid Dean's wings, bracketing Dean in feathers. Hannah helped hide Sam's with Gabriel. 

"Agreed." Uriel added quietly. "Commander, you need to watch yourself. Raphael has been speaking with someone about the Novak anchors and the Word from Prophet Novak." 

"Thank you for your support, Uriel. Take care as well, please. I do not want our Unit under scrutiny." Castiel sighed as he brushed his upper set along Uriel's in a friendly gesture. 

"As you say, Commander Novak." He nodded and peeled off to speak with someone else. Hannah left their group to head for the Infirmary. 

Michael strolled alongside Dean briefly, staring at the silvery down that peeked briefly from under Castiel's feathers. The normally placid blue gaze turned steely as he stared at the new set of wings. Castiel addressed his superior very carefully. 

"Chief Enforcer, I found a subject for the Archive to study." He redirected the attention to himself to keep Dean from being attacked. "A demon with insight of the enemy's moves." 

"Oh?" With Michael looking at him, he continued. 

"Their third in command, I believe." Castiel fluttered his feathers in a pattern against Dean's lower wing set. 

_Get going. Gabriel can take you to the Novak Unit Barracks._

Dean slipped to Castiel's other side and hid under Gabriel's wings. He yawned while casually stretching his wings, hiding his brother and the Winchesters as Michael stood slightly dazed. 

"Could you repeat that, Commander Novak?" Michael shook his head to clear it. 

"I said my Unit found a demon that knows the enemy strategies." He smiled, internally smothering the urge to smite his Enforcer superior. 

"Has she gotten anywhere?" 

"We'll have to see, sir."

* * *

**-Seal 66-**

Castiel caught his first glimpse of Lilith at the breaking of the 66th Seal. He was fighting several demons at once and not breaking a sweat when he _felt_ it. Thick, hot oil invaded all of his senses and part of the planes he knew. His head snapped up and to the right, Castiel's eyes widening when he saw the cause of it. 

A little girl around six years old was wading through the battle and delicately flicking Enforcers out of her way on her path to Castiel. He flared his wings and snarled, " _ **You!**_ " 

"Oh yes. Me. The one who holds that sweet, sweet Winchester soul. It's lovely and allll mine." She giggled and dipped her fingers into the blood staining her white dress. 

"Not yet it isn't." Castiel fired back. 

"It's bound for me whether you want it to be or not, silly Enforcer; your efforts don't matter in the long run." Lilith purred, the words horribly wrong for such a tiny body to be speaking. 

"They do. The Prophet Novak has already spoken." Uriel barked as he lunged for her with his blade. 

"All efforts matter, demon scum." Ezekiel landed with his blade covered in slick demon blood. She looked between them, white eyes judging thier combined strength and sneered. 

"My Father _will_ come to Earth. The Righteous Man has already broken." Lilith cackled. 

"What Righteous Man?" Castiel interrogated harshly. 

"John Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> The fried foods in the fic actually exist! 
> 
> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
